A Rain Check on the Rain Check
by PrincessAndula
Summary: Peggy gets stood up by Steve at the Stork Club.  Will Howard be able to make everything better?
1. Stood Up

I do not own Captain America.

Chapter 1: Stood Up

"Agent Carter, where the h*** do you think you're going?" Colonel Phillips yelled.

Peggy looked at him stoically and replied. "Back to my room, sir. I need to change for my date tonight."

"A date?" The Colonel was flabbergasted. "We're in the middle of an important strategy meeting and you are going to go change for a date?"

"Yes, sir. I'm technically off duty right now, and I have nothing to add to this conversation. So good evening."

Watching her walk out of the war room, Phillips could be heard to mutter under his breath, "This is what you get when you let dames join the army."

All eyes were on Peggy Carter as she entered the Stork Club. She looked more exquisite than ever in her flowing white skirt with black halter bodice. Her brown curls were swept off her face, as per usual, but hung loose in the back. Her dress stopped just above her ankles, showing off her black stilettos with rhinestone buckles that matched the brooch at her deep, v-shaped neckline and the clips in her hair. All of the dateless men in the room, who had come on business, were lining up to ask her to dance. With each request, her answer was the same, "I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for the right partner."

Howard Stark knew better than to join the throng of men. He had heard her make the date for this evening. He knew for whom she was waiting. He shook his head. Agent Carter was just setting herself up for more heartbreak. He'd had his teams combing the Atlantic all week. Captain Steven Rogers, if he hadn't died instantly in the crash, was certainly dead by now. The right partner was never going to come along.

Hours passed. Stark's colleagues had left the nightclub, but he was rooted to his seat. He watched Peggy Carter closely. She hadn't left her table since she arrived. She'd downed the entire bottle of wine he'd sent to her with his compliments. When it had arrived, she had smiled and nodded at him, raised her glass to him before taking her first sip. It was the best wine in the house; he could afford it. What he couldn't understand was how she still held her perfect British posture. She had to be roaring drunk.

When he saw the tear slide down her cheek, Howard could no longer sit idly by. He hoped his playboy reputation wouldn't cause her to take his actions in the wrong way. What Peggy Carter needed right now was a friend, and he was determined to be that friend.

"Agent Carter, may I join you?"

Her accent was only mildly slurred when she responded. "Sure." She shrugged. He'd never seen her shrug before.

"You know, we never did get a chance to stop in Lucerne for fondue," he commented.

"No, we didn't."

"You should eat something, Agent Carter. It's not Lucerne, but I think we could scrounge up some fondue at my place."

"Mr. Stark, I hope you don't think I'm so drunk as to…"

Howard interrupted. "Just fondue, maybe some coffee to balance the effects of the wine. I know my reputation, Peggy, but trust me when I say I consider you a friend and I would never take advantage of our friendship."

"Thank you, Howard. Fondue and coffee sounds delightful."


	2. Vulnerability

I still don't own Captain America.

Chapter 2:

When the limousine pulled up to Howard's estate, Peggy could not stop a slight gasp escaping from her lips. She had never been to the millionaire's home before; it was breathtaking. Howard chuckled to himself. He was used to such reactions from the dames he brought home, but he'd not expected Peggy to be so easily impressed. He chalked it up to the wine.

The chauffer held the door for Agent Carter as Stark reached out his hand to assist her from the vehicle. Once inside the fabulous mansion, Howard took her stole and handed it to the butler with murmured instructions about the fondue and coffee. Then he turned to his friend.

"While we're waiting, would you like a tour?" He felt silly and conceited asking, but anything to keep her mind off Steven's demise.

"Sure." Peggy tried to smile.

After showing her some of the main public areas and realizing she was bored, Howard had an idea. Peggy wasn't just any dame. She was smart, she had high security clearance, and she was a trusted friend. She was also in need of some excitement. He would take her to the basement and show her his secret laboratory.

"My goodness!" Peggy gasped when she saw the astounding array of technical equipment, brightly blinking lights, and even futuristic looking automobiles. "Does the military know about this?"

"No. And you're not going to tell them." It wasn't a threat or an order. The calmness in his voice proved his trust in her.

"Why did you want to show me?"

Could he tell her the truth without making it hollow? Not the whole truth. What good is a distraction that's labeled a distraction? But why he was willing to make this gesture? Sure.

"I don't have a lot of friends, Peggy. I don't trust many people. You are one of the few people I could allow down here."

Her eyes shone, happier than he'd seen her without Steve. "Thank you, Howard. That means a good deal to me."

Howard smiled. He felt good about this evening. Not about Steve being gone, but about being vulnerable. He didn't do that. He didn't let people in. Funny thing; once you started, it got easier—even after a loss. Steven Rogers was the first person since childhood to whom he had opened up. Not this much, just a little. Howard had wondered if he'd ever risk it again after the death of the man who had been his first real friend in years. But yes, it was worth the risk. It had been worth it for Steve, and it was worth it for Peggy. Maybe someday it would be worth…

"Could you tell me again where the restrooms are?" Peggy's question interrupted his thoughts.

"There's one down here. Second door on the left. I'll just go check on that fondue."


	3. The Second Door on the Left

I only own what's behind the second door on the left.

Chapter 3: The Second Door on the Left

Peggy strolled down the narrow hall which led to the restroom and utility rooms. Howard glanced back at her before retreating upstairs for the food. She must not have been in dire need of the restroom because she was taking her time to glance at the news clippings he had framed on the wall to her right. She passed the first door on her left and was walking past a few more of his secret inventions when he turned and headed up the stairs.

Still distracted by reading an article about Howard's cooperation on the Captain America project, Peggy reached behind her to feel for a door handle. There was something of that nature within reach, and the agent turned the knob. Finishing the last sentence, and then taking a lingering glance at the photo of Howard with Steve, she backed into the open portal and closed the door behind her.

"My, this is a narrow bathroom," she murmured, fumbling around for a light switch.

The light that came on was an unusual shade of red. It blinked a few times, accompanied by a low humming sound. The small room began to spin, and Peggy slammed the back of her head against the metal door.


	4. The Invention

I don't own any characters. But I do own the Insta-Port.

Chapter 4: The Invention

Howard returned to his basement workshop with a mug of coffee in each hand. Not seeing his friend, he walked down the hall to knock on the bathroom door. To his surprise, it was wide open.

"Peggy?" he called. "Agent Carter?"

No answer.

He peered into the restroom, then opened the doors to the three utility rooms in the hallway. Finally he looked toward the alcove between the bathroom and the door that preceded it. What he noticed made him gasp in shock and drop the coffee cups. The Insta-Port was missing. If Peggy had stepped into the box and flicked the switch, he shuddered to think what may have happened to her.

The invention had the potential to revolutionize transportation. If it worked, it would be even bigger than his hovering automobile. But when he had tested the instant transportation device three weeks ago, things had gone horribly awry. He had tried to send the box to Central Park, but nobody had been able to find it there. When he had used the remote recall to bring the box back, the lab rat inside was dead. The location code claimed the machine had never left Stark's home.

"PEGGY!" Howard yelled.

He ran for the remote recall to call the Insta-Port back. When the box materialized he ran to the door and thrust it open. Empty.

No…wait. Not completely empty. There was a note.

_Da__ Howard:_

_Don't worry about Peggy Carter. She's ok. She's great…fabulous! She wants to thank you for everything. I wish I could tell you more…I'm bad at this…just, take care of yourself, and be happy, ok? _

_A.H.S._

_P.S. Keep working on the Insta-Port. It's got potential. You know you're brilliant, right?_

Who was A.H.S. and how did he, or she, know about the Insta-Port? Was Peggy really alright? Howard wondered if he would ever know the answers to the questions that haunted him.


	5. Epilogue

I don't own anything except the Insta-Port.

Epilogue:

"Jarvis, are you doin' ok? You're making a weird noise."

"That noise is not coming from me, sir. My systems are completely operational. Perhaps the noise is coming from your arc reactor?"

"Nope." Tony Stark tapped his chest. "My systems are completely operational, too."

The humming sound grew louder and Tony was able to locate its direction. Turning his head toward the narrow hallway, he noticed a flashing red light in the alcove next to the bathroom. He rushed to see what it was.

Before him stood a metal box with a door large enough for a person to walk through. Taking a chance, he grabbed the door handle. It was warm to the touch. He turned the handle and pulled the door open as the humming stopped. A light inside flickered red and then turned off. Tony's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim light. Then he saw a beautiful young brunette lying on the floor of the container. She was dressed to the nines, her black and white gown appropriate for an evening out in a by-gone era. A smear of dried blood on the wall pointed to where she lay; evidence of a blow to the head. Tony quickly reached down and checked for a pulse. Thankfully, she was alive.

"Jarvis! Call 911! There's a girl here and she's hurt."

"Calling, sir."

Tony noticed the woman's clutch purse at her feet. "If you can hear me, I'm just checking for some ID…Well, Agent Carter, you are looking good for your age! Hey, Jarvis, get Nick Fury on the line, too. He may be interested in seeing this gal."

Jarvis finished his call with 911 dispatch and dialed the number of the S.H.I.E.L.D. director.

"Hey, Tony, I was just about to call you."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Cap woke up. Since he was friends with your dad, we thought maybe getting to know you would ease his transition into, you know, this century. Is it all right if I bring him over?"

"Sure."

"So what did you want?"

"Something a bit weird going on here. An injured girl just sort of showed up at my house, and her ID says she ought to be a lot older than she looks."

"You called me about some kid with a fake driver's license? Really, Tony…"

Stark interrupted him. "She looks to be in her mid-twenties, but by this military identification in her purse, she served in World War II."

There was silence on the line for a moment. Then Nick Fury laughed. "Well, seems like we both have an impossible World War II vet to introduce. What are the odds?"

Tony couldn't help but chuckle himself. "Do you think they knew each other?"

"Nah," said Fury. "Impossible."


End file.
